


Fox Run

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Mages and Familiars [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Here you go guys I wrote Mattsun and Makki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa and Hanamaki are the betting kind, and their favorite thing to bet on is their Guildmaster. </p><p>Or: The Wonders of Teasing Oikawa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox Run

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had multiple requests for stuff featuring Matsukawa and Hanamaki. I should have written them sooner; they're pretty fun.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki were named Oikawa's second in command pair shortly after the enchanter became Guildmaster. Matsukawa and Oikawa had been in the same class of mage trainees when they entered the Guild, and once Matsukawa summoned the demon Hanamaki and bonded him, Oikawa started looking for a familiar of his own. Matsukawa and Hanamaki had been by Oikawa's side through each of his familiars, and after Kageyama's bond was severed, the two of them thought that Oikawa wouldn't try again. They'd been nervous when, after a battle with Moonlit Shadows, Oikawa had returned to the Guild Hall with the intimidating Iwaizumi at his side.

"So how long do you think this one will last?" Hanamaki murmured, eyeing Iwaizumi as the new familiar stood in the entrance to the courtyard, Oikawa beside him.

"He looks pretty stubborn. I bet he lasts two years," Matsukawa replied.

"He looks too serious. I bet he doesn't last six months with how childish Oikawa can be," Hanamaki replied.

"Kageyama lasted a year. This guy looks tougher than that," Matsukawa countered. 

"Kageyama doesn't count, because he didn't ask to be released," Hanamaki protested.

"Mattsun! Makki!" Oikawa called, waving them over.

"Let's talk to him before we place final bets," Matsukawa suggested. Hanamaki nodded his agreement, and the two made their way over to their Guildmaster and his new familiar.

"So you're the famous Iwa-chan," Hanamaki mused, eyeing him appraisingly. He'd heard Oikawa refer to him as such several times since the battle, but as the familiar of the second in command, he hadn't had a chance to officially meet him. There was too much to do in the wake of the battle.

"I'm Iwaizumi," the new familiar replied. "And you are...?"

"That's Hanamaki," Matsukawa replied. "And I'm Matsukawa Issei, earth mage. What are you?" Iwaizumi blinked.

"Rude, Mattsun," Oikawa complained. Then he grinned. "But if you really want to know, Iwa-chan is a war god!" Matsukawa's eyes widened slightly. Hanamaki threw an arm around the mage's shoulder so he could whisper into Matsukawa's ear without Oikawa hearing.

"Maybe you were right," Hanamaki admitted. "I'm betting a year and a half." Matsukawa resisted the urge to elbow his familiar and whispered his own bet back instead.

"Three years," he murmured. Hanamaki grinned.

"What are you two whispering about?" Oikawa demanded, frowning at them.

"The fact that you haven't done your fair share of the paperwork after the battle. You've been too busy with your new pet war god," Hanamaki replied impishly. Oikawa let out an indignant squawk of protest, and Iwaizumi frowned at them.

"You look pretty grumpy, Iwaizumi. Are you going to keep Oikawa in line and make him balance his workload?" Matsukawa asked, tone completely serious. "Because he does everything himself until he collapses, and then we're left with everything."

"Don't bother Iwa-chan with stuff like that!" Oikawa protested. Hanamaki started to point out that now that Iwaizumi was Oikawa's familiar, it was part of his job to be bothered with stuff like that, but Iwaizumi spoke before he could.

"I'll keep an eye on him, don't worry," Iwaizumi assured them. "Part of my job is making sure he doesn't do stupid things." Matsukawa and Hanamaki blinked, then exchanged grins.

"I like this one," Matsukawa announced.

"I'm demoting you two," Oikawa threatened.

"No you're not," Hanamaki said lightly. "Without us, you would lead a sad, boring life."

"You put smelly swamp mud in all of my clothes last week!" Oikawa practically wailed. "Without you, I would lead a peaceful, better-smelling life!"

"And you would be bored out of your mind," Matsukawa replied. "All you would have is paperwork and sadness."

"I hate you both," Oikawa informed them. They just grinned.

The year and a half mark passed, and Hanamaki couldn't even bring himself to sulk over losing the bet, because one: Matsukawa hadn't officially won yet, and two: the second in command pair was thrilled with the effect Iwaizumi had on Oikawa, the war god going so far as to physically remove Oikawa from the Guildmaster's office when he'd gone one too many nights with a few too few hours' sleep. Oikawa listened to Iwaizumi in a way that he didn't even listen to Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Iwaizumi, of course, listened to them, so indirectly, Oikawa took their advice more often than he ever had before.

The two year mark passed, then the three year mark. Matsukawa had officially won, since he'd technically said he thought Iwaizumi would last three years, not be released by the three year mark.

The pair was called to Oikawa's office one day as the three and a half year mark approached, and when they arrived, Iwaizumi wasn't in his usual place at Oikawa's side. When Hanamaki closed the door, Matsukawa didn't hesitate.

"Please tell me you didn't sever his bond," the earth mage snapped. Oikawa blinked, then shook his head.

"No, no, of course not! But I need to talk to you two. It's about the limitations the familiar bond put on Iwa-chan's powers," the Guildmaster said.

"It's won't last forever," Hanamaki replied. "It's the same magic that gives animal familiars a power boost while they're familiars. It's so they can match their mage more easily." Oikawa sighed.

"Apparently, because of how much of a power cut gods take if they become familiars, if the mage dies with the bond in place, the restriction does last forever," the enchanter told them. "So I need you two to do something for me. If I get hurt or sick or something, and I'm dying and can't release the bond myself, I want one of you to release him."

"Absolutely not," Matsukawa replied immediately. "I'm not severing any bonds. Especially not the one bond you've managed to keep for over three years."

"Have you even talked to Iwaizumi about this? Because going behind his back on something like this is a horrible thing to do," Hanamaki added.

"It's for his own good," Oikawa insisted. "And it's an order." Matsukawa and Hanamaki exchanged wary glances. Then something occurred to Hanamaki, and he grinned.

"Well, if it's an order from our Guildmaster, we can't refuse," the familiar mused. "But Matsukawa, I was just thinking something." The earth mage tilted his head.

"Oh?" Hanamaki's expression was mischievous, while Matsukawa's was simply curious. Oikawa frowned, looking back and forth between them warily.

"Oikawa's kept Iwaizumi around much longer than he's managed to keep any familiars before. He's also worried about what kind of lasting effect their bond will have on him," Hanamaki explained. Matsukawa nodded thoughtfully.

"That's true. What kind of hold do you think Iwaizumi has on him?" Matsukawa asked. Oikawa's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? There's no 'hold' on me!" he protested. Hanamaki smirked, ignoring Oikawa's protest.

"I bet it's the nice, muscly kind of hold," the demon mused. "Iwaizumi has such nice arms, don't you think?" Oikawa let out an indignant squawk.

"True. Or maybe Oikawa has a thing for grumpy people?" Matsukawa suggested.

"Maybe he likes being manhandled?" Hanamaki added. "Iwaizumi's always dragging him away from work and stuff."

"You're both being ridiculous!" Oikawa insisted.

"If you say so, Guildmaster," Matsukawa agreed. Oikawa scowled and turned away in a huff.

"Go find something productive to do," the enchanter grumbled. The pair grinned in a way that, if Oikawa had been facing them, would have made him very, very anxious about letting those two go off unsupervised. They left the office, closing the door behind them.

"So," Matsukawa murmured as they walked toward the courtyard, where Iwaizumi was probably organizing a patrol, or training some of the other Guild members.

"Time to tease the war god?" Hanamaki suggested. Matsukawa nodded decisively.

"Time to tease the war god," he agreed. After a moment, he added, "I bet we can get them together within a week." 

"Nah, they're too stubborn. It'll take at least a month," Hanamaki countered.


End file.
